Invisible
by Faervel
Summary: Sherlock Holmes, detective consultor, era el culpable de que en los últimos tiempos hubiese aprendido a odiar su innata invisibilidad . One-shot. Molly POV.


_**Disclaimer:**_ "Sherlock" y sus personajes pertenecen a los legítimos creadores de la serie. No obtengo ni pretendo obtener lucro o beneficio alguno a través de esta historia.

* * *

_**INVISIBLE**_

Desde pequeña siempre había pasado desapercibida. No es que se esforzara demasiado en conseguirlo, simplemente ocurría con mucha frecuencia. Incluso en aquellas raras ocasiones en las que se animaba a acudir a grandes eventos, con una sala repleta de gente interactuando, era capaz de eludir la atención de los demás, como si nunca se hubiese cruzado con ellos. Bastaba con que se dejara llevar por la corriente.

Muchos, sobre todo aquellos empeñados en ser el constante centro de atención, se habrían sentido infinitamente desgraciados en caso de haber sido obsequiados con semejante don, sin embargo, a ella no parecía importarle demasiado. Es más, la mayor parte del tiempo prefería que nadie reparara demasiado en ella, siempre había sido algo introvertida y le costaba relacionarse abiertamente, de ahí la profesión por la que al final se había decantado. Además, esta habilidad le permitía observar a los demás con calma, sin temor a ser descubierta, para darse cuenta de lo que a la mayoría se le pasaba por alto.

Nunca había percibido aquella cualidad como una carga, sino más bien como una bendición, pero su concepto cambió en el instante en que lo conoció. Metro ochenta y pico de inteligencia, ojos indescriptiblemente azules, ávidos de conocimiento, y unos sonrosados labios siempre dispuestos a disertar, sin descanso y a toda velocidad, sobre el último y más excitante crimen ocurrido en Londres. Sherlock Holmes, detective consultor, era el culpable de que en los últimos tiempos hubiese aprendido a odiar su innata invisibilidad .

Cuando se lo presentaron por primera vez, recién llegada al St. Bart's, apenas posó sus ojos en ella, simplemente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y musitar un leve "_mmm_", mientras procedía a examinar el cadáver que el Dr. Paltridge, su predecesor en el puesto, le estaba mostrando a petición del Inspector Lestrade. A pesar de sus escasos modales, no pudo evitar sentirse irremediablemente atraída por él, y se dijo a sí misma que la próxima vez intentaría entablar algún tipo de conversación, por trivial que fuese. Pero durante las siguientes semanas, incluso cuando era ella misma y no el Dr. Paltridge, ya jubilado, quien le enseñaba los cadáveres, su interacción no llegó a ser mucho mayor que la de aquella efímera primera vez. Él se limitaba a examinar de arriba a abajo los cuerpos, lanzando alguna pregunta al aire de vez en cuando, y mascullando "_por supuesto_" antes de desaparecer por la puerta sin decir siquiera adiós.

Poco a poco, a medida que las semanas se fueron convirtiendo en meses y Sherlock comenzó a pasar más tiempo en el St. Bart's, dejó de tratarla como un mueble, pasó a aprenderse su nombre y se esforzó en dedicarle un par de miradas y una sonrisa de cortesía cada vez que trabajaban juntos. Incluso intercambiaban una o dos frases mientras esperaban los resultados de alguna prueba. En realidad no era mucho, lo cierto es que tenía conversaciones más animadas con muchos de sus pacientes, pero al menos era un comienzo y a ella le parecía que su síndrome de mujer invisible podría estar próximo a su fin.

Así pues, un día, después de observarle golpear con una fusta el cadáver de un antiguo compañero de trabajo -según él, la coartada de otro hombre dependía de ello-, se armó de valor y le ofreció ir a un café. Nunca se había atrevido a pedirle una cita a nadie y no sabía de dónde había sacado fuerzas para hacerlo, quizás algo le había sentado mal aquella mañana, en cualquier caso, cuando quiso darse cuenta ya le había espetado, no sin cierto nerviosismo, si le apetecía tomar algo. Lo que menos esperaba era recibir como respuesta "_negro, con dos azucarillos, estaré arriba_", ¡cómo si ella no fuese más que una simple sirvienta! Aquello la dejó tan cortada que ni siquiera supo qué contestar, simplemente se quedó allí parada, asintió con la cabeza y al poco rato, dejando a un lado sus últimos retazos de dignidad, le acabó llevando la dichosa taza de café. ¿Realmente no se había dado cuenta de lo que le había preguntado o, lo que es peor, había decidido ignorarla deliberadamente?

Durante un par de días no pudo evitar ponerse colorada cada vez que recordaba la escena, ¡se sentía tan ninguneada! Pero si algo caracterizaba a Molly Hooper eran su tesón y su constancia, de modo que se sacudió el polvo de la vergüenza y se propuso llamar la atención de aquel hombre que, inexplicablemente, la traía de cabeza. Así pues, un día se ponía un poquito de pintalabios, otro día se cambiaba de peinado, otro día dejaba abierto un botón más de la camisa... aunque raras eran las ocasiones en las que Sherlock se fijaba verdaderamente en esos pequeños cambios, y al final se dio cuenta de que normalmente coincidían con aquellos días en los que necesitaba algún favor urgente.

Hubo momentos en los que adoptó una estrategia más agresiva, con la esperanza de obtener mejores resultados, pero todos aquellos intentos le acabaron explotando en las manos. Como la vez en que decidió presentarle a Jim, el chico de informática con el que había tenido varias citas, con la vana esperanza de que Sherlock se mostrara celoso, algo que no sólo no consiguió sino que, encima, acabó recibiendo una bochornosa charla sobre lo _gay_ que era su nuevo novio. O aquella nefasta fiesta de Navidad en la que ella se había embutido en un ceñido traje negro y se había esmerado en buscar un regalo especial, para que luego él lo estropease todo con su estúpido juego de deducciones, siendo incapaz de ver lo que todos parecían saber y dejándola en evidencia delante de sus amigos. Al menos en aquella ocasión había logrado arrancarle una disculpa que parecía sincera, algo que, por otra parte, jamás le había visto hacer con nadie, ni siquiera con su amigo John.

Después de tantas y tan malas experiencias se fue resignando en su papel de forense invisible, y se ciñó cada vez más a la relación profesional que ambos tenían. No intentó pedir nuevas citas, dejó de dejar pequeños detalles aquí y allí para que él los notase, simplemente se limitaba a mostrarle los cadáveres y a dejarle trabajar en su laboratorio. Se conformaba con tenerlo cerca y aspirar disimuladamente su aroma, mezcla de tabaco y colonia, aunque su papel en la vida del detective no fuera mucho más relevante que el de un microscopio o el de una de sus placas de Petri. Luego se marchaba a casa y, en la soledad y silencio de su pequeño apartamento, mientras acariciaba a su querido Toby delante del televisor, se permitía fantasear un poco con él y se imaginaba acariciando su cabello o posando un beso en su frente, pero siendo muy consciente de que ella era para él, igual que para todos los demás, una mera sombra que se desvanecía tan pronto como había venido.

Por eso, su cabeza era incapaz de registrar lo que estaba pasando en aquel preciso instante. Después de la extraña conversación que habían mantenido horas antes en el laboratorio, después de que Sherlock le hubiese preguntado con sorpresa qué podría necesitar de ella, verbalizando así el destructivo sentimiento que le atenazaba el pecho día a día, ¿qué estaba haciendo allí, esperándola parapetado en las sombras?

Ella se sobresaltó y lo miró en silencio. Entonces, aquellos labios por los que llevaba suspirando tanto tiempo empezaron a moverse, y de ellos comenzaron a salir frases que no se correspondían con el modo en que siempre la había tratado. Pero sus ojos, el modo en que se le quebraba la voz, todo le decía que cada una de esas palabras era cierta, que estaba equivocada, que contaba, que siempre había contado, que siempre había confiado en ella. Poco a poco, se fue aproximando al lugar en que se había quedado petrificada instantes antes, y siguió hablando sobre su posible muerte y sobre si estaría dispuesta a ayudarlo aunque todo el mundo le dijese que era un fraude. ¡Claro que lo haría! ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que lo que sentía por él era algo incondicional?

- ¿Qué necesitas? -le preguntó sin vacilar.

Y fue en ese instante, uno frente a otro, cuando Molly Hooper dejó de ser invisible.


End file.
